flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Flapjack
Flapjack is the main character and protagonist of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. He is a young boy from Stormalong Harbor who dreams of becoming a great adventurer. He hopes that with the help of his friend Captain K'nuckles his dream will come true, despite being oblivious to K'nuckles' incompetence. Appearance Flapjack makes squeaking sounds when he walks. He has a light green scarf, red and white striped shirt, and blue pants. He has a sailor's hat and blonde hair. He has purple underwear, but sometimes it's white. Personality Flapjack is a cheerful, goldhearted, and adventurous young lad who greatly wishes to see the world outside of Stormalong and become the greatest adventurer in the world. Because of these traits, unfortunately, he is easily persuaded into troublesome situations much to Bubbie's dismay. He also believes that K'nuckles is the greatest adventurer in the universe and that with his help he will achieve his dream (despite that the old sea captain is lazy and is self-centered). He regularly attempts to befriend anyone or anything that passes by. He usually calls people "friend" as a greeting whether or not it is an enemy. Flapjack and K'nuckles live in the mouth of Bubbie, the talking blue whale who adopted Flapjack. He has appeared in every episode so far. He seems to have a crush on Sally Syrup. History When Flapjack was just an infant, Bubbie supposedly found him out in the sea, covered in seaweed. When she took a closer look at the child, she declared he was "an angel," and immediately knew that he was "her little baby." A man in a boat making flapjacks then passes by, and that is where Bubbie came up with the name "Flapjack." Bubbie decided to raise Flapjack as her own, and took him with her to Stormalong Harbor. Sometime later, a now older Flapjack and Bubbie were out at sea when they discovered a drowning K'nuckles. After saving the drowning old sea captain, he began telling tales of his adventures from before his getting lost. When he told Flapjack of Candied Island, Flapjack became very excited and decided to become an adventurer like K'nuckles. He has stuck by him ever since. Trivia *According to the episode K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat, Flapjack's blood carries a natural immunity (antibody) to the Bubonic Plague. *Flapjack has a knack for writing original lyrics and melodies for songs, and has a "beautiful singing voice," at best. His songs have included a lullaby for K'nuckles, a friendship-themed song involving K'nuckles, a musical tribute to a little old lady, and about 300 more unknown songs. *In the episode "Oh Brother" Flapjack adopted a duckling as a brother. *In the same episode, it is revealed that Bubbie found flapjack on a bed of seaweed. though it is unknown how or even why he ended up on that seaweed bed or who Flapjack's real parents are. *In the episode "That's a Wrap" K'nuckles stated that pants are for sissies. Flapjack agreed, yet Flapjack wears pants in every episode so far. *Flapjack was originally going to be voiced by television comedian Paul Reubens. However, Reubens was unable to show up during casting, so Thurop jumped in and did the voice himself. *Flapjack is K'nuckles "Guardian Angel" in "My Guardian Angel is Killing Me!". *Flapjack can apparently talk to fish. *Flapjack is a playable character in Cartoon Network's game, TKO. One of Flapjack's moves is called, "Hey, Bubbie" and when used, Flapjack launches Bubby at the enemy. For some reason, Bubbie is very small in comparison to Flapjack. An explanation for this could be that Bubbie '''is '''actual size and, since the game is based on giant robots, Flapjack is, by the game's logic, a giant robot. *It has been said by Thurop Van Orman himself that Flapjack is 7 years old. *He has a crush on Sally Syrup. Image Gallery Image:FlapjackImage01.JPG| Flapjack at the Candy Barrel Image:FlapjackSparklingEyes.jpg| Flapjack as an infant Image:BubbieAndBaby.jpg| Bubbie with an infant Flapjack Image:FlapjackBubbieMeetKnuckles.jpg| Flapjack and Bubbie find a drowning K'nuckles in the pilot like a hermit.jpg|Like a hermit! adventure beard.jpg|Flapjacks Adventure beard big brother.jpg|What a family Flapjack can be lovable at most times External Links Cartoon Network's TKO game Category:Main characters Category:Orphan Characters Category:Characters